


Last Night

by Sapphokatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emercury, F/M, Roommates, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, “”Hate sex””
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: Emerald can’t sleep with the constant noises of the sentry roaming the halls and the beowolves outside the window. Usually she’d hop in Cinder’s bed for comfort, but cinder is gone, and the only person left... is Mercury. Emerald doesn’t consider how her roomate will feel with a body like hers pressed up against him.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Last Night

Emerald hid under her blanket in her barrack. The sounds of the relentlessly brainless grimm outside the window felt like less of a comfort to her than it seemingly was to everyone else. She couldn’t keep her eyes closed.

She flew up out of her bed and looked out the window. The Ursas were just walking in circles with no purpose- grunting and growling at nothing but rocks. Off in the distance, a group of howls climbed over the mountainside and settled down across the valley. Emerald frowned. Those fucking things were  _ everywhere _ and she lived in a castle of nightmares.

Emerald turned and looked around the room. She could just… sit there and try her best to sleep like every night, but the wolves seemed even more active tonight than on the full moon. To her left, she looked at Mercury’s dead-still body a few feet away in another cot. 

On nights like these she’d sometimes think about sneaking into Cinder’s bed, but Cinder wasn’t  _ there  _ anymore- and even Salem was convinced that she was never coming back. No, all Emerald had left was…  _ Mercury _ .

Emerald swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her toes curled, hovering above the wooden planks. The floor was dark beneath her. A sudden crackling noise came from the hallway. Emerald jumped, surprised by the Grimm sentry that always roamed the hallways. Those things scared the shit out of her. She knew that they could be used as eyes for Salem- as well as strangling people to death. She hadn’t seen it happen, but she knew.

Emerald squeezed her legs before standing up. She hoped that the sentry wouldn’t find it suspicious that she’d be ‘gone’ when it circled back around. Surely Salem didn’t care, but Emerald wasn’t sure of that. 

She took a very silent step forward and stood over Mercury. He had two blankets on his bunk, when Emerald knew that he was only supposed to have one. She looked back at Cinder’s empty bed- he had to have stolen the blanket from there. Emerald felt a bit of jealousy rise up her throat-  _ who said that he was allowed to do that _ ? She wondered.

She gripped the edges of his sheets and threw them off of his shoulder. Mercury immediately scrunched up, sleepily aware that his shoulder was now bare. He rolled it, and his hand reached back to try and find his sheets. Emerald held the sheet up out of his reach. Mercury rolled over and glared at her. He grabbed the sheet from her hand and then put it back where he thought it belonged.

“Cold?” Emerald asked, taunting.

Mercury didn’t bother to answer. He was too tired. He rolled back over and returned to the position he was in before. 

Emerald’s smile faded. She looked through the window beside her again to see the circling Ursas in the courtyard. She pressed her lips together and flipped Mercury’s blankets up again. 

He turned back around faster than before, ready to knock her lights out if she kept trying to give him pneumonia. “What is your deal-!” He started to nip at her, but she threw her hand over his mouth, jumped down on the mattress next to him, and shushed him. 

Of course, Mercury was too shocked to say anything else. She held herself close to his arm, still, as the Sentry passed by again. They were both frozen, as if the Sentry suddenly posed some sort of danger. Besides the fact that the immortal witch had control of it. Mercury’s breath against her palm was uncomfortably wet and warm. Emerald closed her eyes and almost forgot to remove it. The feeling of having another person so close by was… nice.

Mercury moved her hand away for her, and Emerald had already buried her face in his shoulder. He had no idea what she was up to, but he wasn’t about to trust it. “What’s your deal?” He asked again, quiet and annoyed.

Emerald took a deep breath into his shoulder-  _ had he always smelt like that? Wood and Ash and Metal? _ She wondered. She was almost too busy to respond to his inquiry. “Don’t ask,” she mumbled into his shoulder blade. 

Her breath was also warmer of a sensation than he was expecting. He wondered if that was normal when you have a girl climbing all over you. Then, it finally hit him that there _ was  _ a girl  _ climbing all over him _ . He gulped. 

His pulse started to quicken whether he liked it or not.  _ Calm down, _ he mentally told himself,  _ it’s just Emerald.  _ But he couldn’t ignore the fact that she was halfway atop him. He leaned his head up. That soft feeling on his arm? Breasts. He gulped again. “Emerald,” he said pointedly, but it came out as scrawling and pathetic as a half-awake voice would. “Just… move over,” he mumbled as he laid his head back down. If she would move out of the way, then he wouldn’t have to worry about it and they could go back to hating on each other the following day. He thought about moving his hand, but for all he knew it was positioned around her legs and he wasn’t about to-

“What’s the matter?” Emerald leaned up, ready to bite, “you need personal space?” She mocked groggily. She threw her leg over him and snuggles even closer spitefully. She wedged her face in the crook of his neck. “Fucking wimp.”

The hairs on his neck began to stand with some mixture between anger and a natural instinct of arousal. He grumbled. How was he the  _ wimp _ if she was the one scared of the sentry, he wondered. He struggled his arm free now that she was more on him than it, and grabbed her by the hair at the edges of her bob and pulled back very lightly in a warning. “You have your own bed, thief.”

Emerald’s eyes widened. Her knees moved inwards in a literal knee-jerk response to the tension of being held back. She looked at Mercury, and then smiled. She wanted to challenge him here, suddenly. “Why don’t you move me, then?” She looked down towards his legs, where the sheets ended beyond just above his knees. His legs were stumps and he’d have a hard time trying without putting his legs on first. “But  _ Oh,”  _ she sarcastically shook her head, as if she didn’t realize. She traced around his cheek with one finger gently.

Mercury grabbed her hand with his free one and held her by the wrist. 

She used her other hand.

He grabbed that one too.

Her hair fell freely back around her jaw and she hovered above him glaring. 

“Get- Get  _ off _ ,” he warned her. As sternly as he could. 

Emerald sneered. “Oh, the body heat is too much for my cold metal soul, woe is me!” She said dramatically. She pressed her body closer on top of him.

“Emerald, I’m saying  _ please _ ,” Mercury raised his chin. It was a frenzy, and his brain could only think to say things that incited her more.

“Really, because I don’t hear a-“ Emerald stopped mid-mock and all she could manage was a “ _ Meep _ ” that escaped her lips. Underneath her, Mercury was hard. There was only so much physical interaction this late at night that he could take before it happened. She looked down at him, agape. “I didn’t mean t’-“ she started to fawn at first, but then her eyes turned angry. “You know what? You’re really gross! Disgusting!” She exclaimed. She moved herself to the side of him. “I can’t believe you!” She whispered loudly.

“You know what? My dignity is gone, why don’t you just keep the insults coming? I’m kinda diggin, in by this point,” he said bitterly.

“Wh- I- I’m not going to entertain you any further! Filthy Whore!” She covered her arms across her chest.

“You climbed on  _ me _ ,” he reminded her.

“Wh-  _ ohhhhhh-  _ I don’t care if your legs are stubs I’m about to deck you!” She held her arms tighter and glared at him.

“Try it. I’m not defenseless,” he leaned up on his elbows.

“I-“ Emerald stopped again. The sound that the sentry was going to pass by again. Without thinking about it, Emerald flattered back down on top of Mercury and hid her face in his shoulder. 

He wrapped his arms around her and froze as the sentry made its way down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

“Pathetic,” Mercury mumbled into her ear. 

She hated it. She was so frustrated that she felt she had to rely on him, and yet it was all she could do. Emerald tried to deny it- to shift the blame- but she too was feeling something else by being so close to another. She whimpered lightly, as if she were about to cry.

Mercury sighed through his nose and kept his arms around her, but was afraid to move otherwise.

Emerald nestled her face against his neck “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

Mercury wasn’t sure if he heard her right. Surely, she didn’t just apologize. “I said I liked it,” he mumbled back at her. “Just deal with it.”

Emerald’s head poked up from the crook with big eyes. She blinked. She watched him carefully. “If that will make it better,” she said quietly. She honestly wanted to destress herself anyways- and with the pent up frustration it was a great excuse. Her hands traced down Mercury’s torso, and before he could realize what she was doing, her hand was around his shaft.

Mercury inhaled sharply, “that’s not what I meant!” He said quickly.

Emerald petted in a ring motion around his head, “Do you want me to stop?” She asked deviously. Her thumb encircled the top of the head.

Mercury struggled to say anything at all. “...Don’t stop…” he said quietly. He couldn’t believe she was doing this, but the feeling of someone  _ else's  _ hands doing  _ that  _ was a feeling he suddenly couldn’t put himself away from. 

Emerald gently tugged on the shaft upwards, and downwards, and upwards. “You’re filthy,” she said “I can’t believe you’d enjoy using me like this.” Her thumb skimmed the head lightly. “Your turn,” she added.

“My turn? He craned his head back and tried to ignore the goosebumps for a moment, to nearly no avail. “You’re a slimy, grotesque creature. You tricked me into this.”

While still jacking him, Emerald leaned herself against him. “We’re going to run out of adjectives, shit-for-brains.” She meant to say it sarcastically, but her body seemed to want her to sound pathetic. Her voice started to sound higher, and breathy.

“I’m surprised you know what  _ adjectives  _ means,” he said weakly. He was barely able to recall his normal voice that he would mock her with, with only bits of it shining through.

Emerald’s cheeks puffed up. She let go of him abruptly, and he was almost worried that that was somehow too much for her. Emerald leaned in close, and angrily smashed her mouth into his. Her sullied hands were around his neck- holding him close but threatening to put him out if he crossed the line.  _ Was  _ there a line anymore? 

Emerald grinded up against him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His shock reaction of almost-protest turned into the saintly sound of pleasure. 

He wrapped his arms around her again. He craved being somehow closer, even smushed so far up against her. He replied to her tongue in his mouth. He wanted more. He didn’t want it to end. His arms traced her figure until they landed on her hips. He could feel the movement of her grinding, like a guide, ocean wave to crash. He wanted her to crash on  _ him.  _

Emerald pulled away from their kissing and watched him. She slipped her pajamas down to her underwear and tossed them on her bed. Her fingers tangled underneath the sides of her underwear in a moment of hesitation, but they slid down her thighs and she manueverd herself out of them. Onto the bed they went.

She pressed herself to grind against him again, this time with nothing between them.  _ Slimy  _ was right- she was dripping wet. As she rubbed herself onto him, that was already a mess. Feeling just the tiny bit of how wet and warm she was drove Mercury crazy. He wanted more and more- he wanted to be  _ inside _ . Emerald only made it worse with how sweetly she whimpered again. She was all talk, but just as vulnerable when the chips were down.

Mercury needed something else. He grabbed her hair to gently lead her back for more kissing. She resisted and moaned instead- she enjoyed the tug on her hair. 

“Come down here,” he said.

“Do that again, please?” she replied, begging.

Mercury pulled her hair again, rougher, and she finally complied to lean down for him. He kept a fistfull of her hair as he kissed her again. Though it was less of a surprise this time, it felt more sultry and naughty. They were both so close now and pressing into each other that it was more dirty than before. Mercury moaned- a full and loudly drawn out sound. 

Emerald pulled away again. She stopped grinding. “You’re really nasty,” she said, “just… ugh.” 

“Yeah, If you were hot at all this would be a lot easier,” he squinted at her, but smiled.

“I’m not the one who looks like an abandoned wraith,” she bit back. She hovered above him, with one hand on his shaft again. She lined him up for entry.

“Your hair makes you look like a gourd,” he said.

“You-! well, you look like a dead rat!” She said hastily. She then inserted the tip of his head. Mercury was suddenly silent. His fingers started to dig into her hips.

She removed the tip and then inserted it again. “Oh I’m sorry, did you want more?” She did it a few more times, slowly. 

Mercury leaned his head back, but tried to keep his mouth shut. 

“You’re just so scumm-mmm~” she started to talk big, but then she put her chips down. She meant to sound mean again as he went inside of her, but it tore a moan out of her instead.

“ _ Hah _ ,” he weakly laughed. He grabbed her hips and thrust upwards further into her. “You talk tough shit for someone as wet as you are,” he smiled.

Emerald pressed her body against him again. “Shut up,” she groaned. 

She continued to grind her clit into him. It was like the feeling of clenching her hand and letting her nails dig into her palm. It almost hurt- but it hurt so  _ good _ . Emerald swayed back and forth- back and forth. Continually grinding harder and harder. She hid her face in his neck again.

“Feeling shy?” He strained to ask. He moved with her against her grain and tried to make the insertion harsher. 

“Your face is a turnoff,” she said matter-of-factly. 

Mercury grabbed a fistful of her hair again and yanked her head up. She moaned in response, and couldn’t hide the pleased look on her face. She leaned into his arm happily and he yanked at it again, harder. She gasped.

She grabbed his arm and froze. The sounds of the passing sentry started to creep around the corner. She settled back down onto his chest, still, until it passed. He watched her, concerned- he wondered what the point of it was again? He’d gotten so caught up in it that he hadn’t really thought about it, and he likely wouldn’t think of it again once she started to move again.

“Let's get this over with before that thing comes back,” she said, bitterly, but part of her just really wanted to finish anyway.

She pressed herself against him again and ground. His hands rested back on her hips and tried very dearly to help give her the momentum that she needed. Slick sliding became akin to a light slap. The sound was embarrassingly loud. If they had any other roommates, this is where they would’ve been alerted to something being clearly awry.

Emerald gripped him and kept greedily shoving away. “Ohhh,” she vocalized. She held him and could feel the temptation of trying to finish herself off. She started to constrict and her joints started to crinkle in a way that she could only predict what was to come.

She wasn’t sure where to rest her head, leaning between throwing it back and hiding it away. Mismatched sounds escaped her throat. “I’m close,” she said lightly. She was an angel in hell. She constricted tighter around him, and with each grind she felt the wave approaching, ready to wash and release her. 

“I’m going to…  _ hhhaaaah, _ ” Goosebumps tickled up her backside, gradually representative of the height that would reach her brain. The feeling of wings- tightly bound and then stretched out as far as they could go. Her back arched and body crumpled into a paper ball of feeling. Her body twitched and vibrated outwards.

Mercury held tight to her as she came. It felt nice to him- additionally arousing. He continued to thrust into her as she moaned and her insides greeted him. Her voice rose, disturbed further by the continuous interaction, which was only lengthening her orgasm. 

“So soon?” He asked under heavy breath. 

Emerald looked up after her orgasm started to fade, and Mercury was still giving it to her. “Are you not even close yet?” She asked, curious and a bit confused. She knew guys were usually fast- faster than most girls, anyways. 

Mercury’s face was already a bit red, since he was having sex with his kinda-sorta roommate, but it only reddened more. “I… earlier today…” he started to say, but he grunted and continued to thrust into her. “Makes it take longer...”

Emerald stared blankly. “Gross,” she said with a sly smile. She moved herself in Rhythm with him again to help him.

“Keep the insults coming,  _ pumpkin _ ,” he sneered.

“Garbage- Whore. Dirty. Disgusting. Vile!  _ Vile! _ ” She exclaimed the last once twice, enjoying that she remembered it.

Mercury moaned lightly, “You got three seconds to get off of me,” he said.

“One,” he said. 

Emerald’s head popped up. Mercury took his hands off of her hips. It didn’t hit her what he was saying.

“Two,” he said. 

Emerald shrieked and slid herself up.

“Three!” He said.

Emerald moved to the side of him and put her hands over his dick. Mercury turned his face away and came. Emerald held down his dick so that it wouldn’t go everywhere. The mess covered her hands and his bare stomach in waves. He leaned up on his elbows.

“How were we supposed to clean this up?” he said as reality started to return. 

“I…” Emerald looked at her hands. She wiped the cum all over his torso. “I’ll carry you to the bathroom,” she said, shamefully.

“We don’t tell anyone about this,” Mercury shook his head.

“We don’t tell anyone about this,” Emerald repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooooo another new drabble when I have others to work on oof


End file.
